Royal Decision
by Florin
Summary: Fate of the Universe depends on whether Ganelon can stop a brawl


**Disclaimer: all characters, dialogues and events belong to Roger Zelazny.  
Author's Note: English is not my native language, and I've never written fanfics before, so I decided to go for something simple enough. This is an episode from "The Hand of Oberon" from a different POV. No feelings here, just a view of the situation.**  
  
  
Think. Faster.  
  
Gerard was upset. Gerard being upset is nothing to worry about, really - unless he is upset enough to use force. And this was the case.  
  
_"I dragged him back to life and watched over him, Corwin. I didn't do it just to see him killed in a squabble."  
"Use your brains. Whose idea was it to search for him the way that we did? To bring him back?"_  
  
Corwin was quite convincing - as convincing as one can be under the circumstances. He is pretty good at such games, but, unfortunately, Gerard was tired of playing.  
  
_"You wanted something from him. You finally got it. Then he became an impediment."  
"No. But even if that were the case, do you think I would be so damned obvious about it? If he has been killed, then it is on the same order as Caine's death-an attempt to frame me."  
"You used the obviousness excuse with Caine, too. It seems to me it could be a kind of subtlety-a thing you are good at."_  
  
At this point, I didn't give a damn about who attacked Brand - even if it was Corwin. There was only one thing that mattered: the Jewel. And Corwin was the only person who knew its exact location - so he mattered too. Benedict glanced at me, so I put on a mask of innocent observer and for a moment considered staying one. This would be the easiest decision, but intuition was telling me this wasn't a kind of conflict that just resolves itself.  
Think. Faster.  
  
_"We have been through this before, Gerard..."  
"...And you know what I told you then."  
"It would be difficult to have forgotten."_  
  
Conversation was pretty pointless, so I concentrated on analyzing situation. Can't say why I used to think of Corwin as of a mediocre fighter, but my opinion changed when I saw him hold out against Benedict's furious attack for several minutes. Corwin's chances against Gerard weren't really that bad. All he needed was some luck and... some rest. He seemed quite exhausted. So, fair fight is out of picture. Benedict? His face was like his trump - impossible to read. But I know very well that Benedict never JUST stands. He was deciding. Not what to do - with whom.I suddenly discovered that conversation was over. Gerard started moving. The look of desperation on Corwin's face confirmed my suspicions about bad shape he is in. Think. Faster.  
I could have tried to convince Benedict that Corwin is innocent, but what could I possibly say that he didn't know already? Well, I could have told him who killed his servants, but then, I'd be the one needing backup. Like an army or two. I could have talked to Gerard, but Corwin had already used all possible arguments, and having his loyal general repeat them wouldn't have helped a little bit. Besides...  
  
_Gerard seized Corwin's shoulder, but got immediately punched in his stomach._  
  
...It was too late already. Why, why hadn't Corwin told Gerard what he and Brand had talked about? Probably because he is too proud and stubborn. Just like me. Still, he could have done it more subtly than saying that it's none of his business. He could have...  
I suddenly realized that somewhere in the Shadow, mysterious Traitor was tracking down the Jewel while I was wasting precious milliseconds on unnecessary thoughts.  
  
_Corwin kept circling, jabbing occasionally. Gerard just waited. He knew this wouldn't last forever._  
  
It looked like talking was not an option. I made a list of possible actions, considering them one at a time. Let's start with most unsuspicious. What a myrmidon like me is supposed to do in such situation? How about bringing a weapon to the master? I looked at the tent. Benedict caught my glance. Actually, he didn't even move his head, but I suddenly became aware that he knew what I was thinking about. Maybe, with Grayswandir and ton of luck, I would make it past Benedict, but it would probably be too late by then. Think. Faster.  
What if I assisted Corwin directly? Would Benedict try to stop me? I looked at him, pretending to be just curious. He was still choosing sides. Right then, I hated him. Not like my son. More like a scientist hates an unknown variable that spoils entire equation. I was running out of ideas, which is never a good thing. I started planning for the worst. If Gerard knocked Corwin out cold, I'd have to look for the Jewel myself, and I didn't think I'd be able to find it faster than the Traitor - or even to discover his/her identity. As _Gerard bent from Corwin's punch_ I realized that it wasn't the worst part. The worst part was, if Gerard was suspicious about Corwin, he was suspicious about me as well. This might quite possibly end up blowing my cover. Damn, this would end up blowing my cover anyway.  
I felt furious. If they only knew who I was, they'd be standing quietly in front of me in a blink of an eye! But they were sure I was just a pathetic mortal... Something clicked loudly in my head. Benedict would never believe that just one Shadow warrior is capable of slowing Gerard down with his bare hands! Therefore, his reaction would be delayed - even if for a few seconds.  
  
_Corwin was on the ground already. And Gerard was reaching for his throat._  
  
I grabbed Gerard's arm, and Corwin rolled away. I was on my own now. As I was ordering Corwin to get the Jewel, I asked myself why I was so sure I could beat Gerard into unconsciousness so fast - or at all. But Gerard was rising already, and Benedict had just made his decision - so I didn't have time for an answer.   
  
* * *   
  
As I was standing there with Benedict and unconscious Gerard, I understood that even if I pleaded pure luck and made them forget about this "incident", I wouldn't be able to wear my mask as long as I originally wanted to. But if I was to take it off, I'd make it by my schedule - acting, not reacting. I had a feeling that since that moment, situations requiring my decisions would be falling on my head one after another - the King has returned and is giving his orders already, sweet princes, you just don't know of it yet.  
Gerard is waking up already. Benedict's look makes it clear that his is waiting for explanations, and I'm definitely not looking forward to that rematch. Think. Faster. 


End file.
